1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a weatherstrip assembly for a motor vehicle and more specifically to the manner in which the weatherstrip assembly attaches to the motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various weatherstrip assemblies for motor vehicle are known in the art. For example, a weatherstrip assembly can have a carrier with a generally U-shaped configuration for mounting to a motor vehicle. The carrier typically includes a tab for preventing the carrier from detaching from the motor vehicle. A hinge is disposed between the carrier and the tab for allowing flexibility during fastening of the tab to the motor vehicle. The hinge has a uniform thickness across an entire width of the hinge. The uniform thickness of the hinge is less than a thickness of the tab or u-shaped configuration of the carrier. In other words, the uniform thickness across the entire width of the hinge is thin to facilitate movement of the tab. However, the durability of the hinge can be an issue in certain applications.
Therefore, there remains an opportunity to provide a weatherstrip assembly including a living hinge having adequate flexibility, but improved durability.